The invention relates to a jewelry case. More particularly, the invention relates to a jewelry case which is particularly well suited for storing and transporting necklaces, bracelets, and other chain-like jewelry in a safe and convenient manner.
Although a great deal might be invested in one's jewelry collection, the storage and transport techniques commonly used for the same show little respect and offer little care for that which is being stored and transported. Commonly, the storage of necklaces involves simply piling several necklaces, chains, strings of pearls, and bracelets into a box. This practice often leads to tangling and damage.
Beyond the individual's jewelry collection, the need exists for efficient storage and transportation of necklaces on a commercial level. In typical jewelry stores, the jewelry is placed in a safe when the jewelry stores close. This requires that all chains, necklaces, and the like be placed in a storage case before being placed in the safe. Further, a large percentage of jewelry is sold at indoor and outdoor flea markets. This type of business requires that the jewelry be packed up quickly at the end of the day, that the jewelry is transported to the next sale location, and that the jewelry arrives in an untangled, ready to sell condition.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.